Quemando tus recuerdos
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Él, va lanzado al estrellato; su recien estrenado disco está pegando fuerte y la banda cada vez tiene más fans. Ella prefiere no verlo o saber nada de él. No sabrá quien es, no va a reconocerla, y eso duele. Para el reto especial de Halloween del foro Cazadores de Sombras (spoilers de CoHF) Isabelle&Simon. Espero que os guste.


_Este fic participa en el reto especial de Halloween "¿Dulce o Truco?", del foro Cazadores de sombras. Me tocó Dulce, aunque he intentado que a nadie le de un coma diabético por leerlo.  
><em>

_Isabelle y Simon son de Clare, y yo he pensado: ¡al cuerno con el epílogo! (Esto quiere decir que contiene algunos spoilers de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quemando tus recuerdos<strong>_

_no, vestida de colores, se fue, ¿dónde está?_

_no, vestida de colores, quizás, no existió jamás. _

_no, vestida de colores, quizás, amanecerá… Quemando tus recuerdos__—Extremoduro_

* * *

><p>Clary observa la trayectoria del látigo de Isabelle, una sombra cortando el viento suave de noviembre. Se enrosca fácilmente en el tórax de la criatura. Bueno, donde estaría su tórax, si es que lo tuviera. Isabelle da un tirón rápido y fugaz, y la cosa queda dividida en dos partes. Dos pedazos de informe masa verde grisácea que continúan en movimiento. Clary se acerca, esperando que se le permita ayudar. Pero Isabelle se ha vuelto muy acaparadora a la hora de repartir leña entre los demonios.<p>

—Vigila las calles adyacentes, no vayan a aparecer más —ordena Isabelle sin molestarse en mirarla—. Estas cosas suelen reproducirse como conejos.

Clary la obedece, qué remedio.

Ella vuelve a atizar a la criatura con el látigo de electrum, rápido como un rayo, en cuanto esta ha recuperado su forma de babosa original. La cosa no consigue resistir un segundo embiste y se desvanece al contacto con el látigo, dejando una nube de polvo verdoso que apesta a azufre en el aire que les rodea.

Isabelle sacude el látigo para limpiarlo de icor, haciendo que ondee en el aire, y envuelve el arma alrededor de su brazo izquierdo con un diestro movimiento de muñeca; luego se sacude la ropa con ambas manos. Está impoluta, a pesar de toda la salsa verde que ha soltado el demonio (claramente más feo que peligroso), sin dejar de mirar el espacio vacío y cubierto de baba frente a ella. Clary apoya la espalda contra el capó de un Cadillac antiguo, color naranja oxidado, que hay aparcado en la acera, frustrada y un poco molesta porque no se le haya permitido participar en la acción.

—Llegó vio y venció —masculla Clary—. Sin dejar ni las migajas para el resto. En serio, Isabelle, ¿para qué me has llamado, si es evidente que no requerías de ayuda?

—No les gusta que me encargue yo sola, aunque sepan que me las apaño perfectamente. Prefieren que vaya acompañada y no había nadie más disponible. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —inquiere Isabelle, quien ya ha dado al engendro por completamente aniquilado, de vuelta a su dimensión, y en esos momentos la está mirando.

—Ninguna —repone Clary, resoplando y estirando el cuerpo a lo largo del capó del coche que tiene detrás, como si pudiera abarcarlo con su diminuto cuerpo, igual que un gato. Algo le raspa en la espalda, a través de la fina tela de la camiseta que lleva puesta. Se retuerce para esquivar lo que sea y palpa la superficie del capó. Su mano topa con un papel. Clary se incorpora, con un pedazo de cartulina cuadrado y naranja sujeto en la mano derecha.

—_Fiesta especial de Halloween en el Bowery Ballroom. En directo, el grupo del momento: "The Mortal Instruments"_—. Lee en voz alta mientras su amiga la observa en silencio, aunque frunciendo el ceño paulatinamente.

—The Mortal Instruments —repite Clary, haciendo incisión en las palabras—, es el nuevo nombre del grupo de Simon. Ahora salen en la radio. Han grabado un disco, supongo que esto forma parte de la fase promocional.

Isabelle se ha quedado muda y paralizada, igual que cada vez que alguien menciona el nombre de Simon. Al principio, tras lo que pasó en Edom, la cazadora de sombras recurría a ella para hablar. Parecía que contarle a Clary cuanto lo echaba de menos le proporcionaba algún tipo de consuelo; pero eso acabó rápidamente e Isabelle se cerró en banda. Ahora finge sufrir una catatonia si escucha su nombre. Es automático. Alguien dice Simon. Isabelle se va a la luna; mirada perdida, cara hacia otro lado y expresión del tipo _eso no va conmigo_.

A pesar de que se alegra de que a Simon le vaya bien con su nueva vida ajena al mundo mágico, a Clary le parte en dos ver a Isabelle así, y tampoco puede evitar compadecerse de sí misma por lo que ha perdido, eso por no hablar de que casi siempre le entran ganas de llorar.

—Una fiesta mundana de Halloween —insiste Clary, con la clara idea de asistir, pero tratando el tema con tiento, dado que se trata de Isabelle y nunca se sabe cuándo cualquier comentario puede volverse en tu contra—. Estaría genial que fueramos, ahora que nos hemos librado de esa porquería, ¿no te parece, Iz?

—Las raíces del Halloween anglosajón, el que se celebra en Norteamérica, están vinculadas con la ceremonia celta del Samhein, que celebraba el final del verano, y la festividad cristiana del Día de Todos los Santos— informa Isabelle en tono monocorde. Isabelle robot.

Es una Lightwood, piensa Clary. Y cazadora de sombras; es una sabelotodo, no puede evitarlo, la educaron para ser así. Aunque claro, al lado de Jace o Alec, su virtud queda eclipsada, sobre todo al lado de Jace, míster-sabelotodo elevado a la enésima potencia.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dice Clary poniendo cara de circunstancias, aunque de lo del Samhein no tuviera ni idea—. Pero lo que te acabo de decir, es que podríamos ir. Tú desde luego ya vas vestida para la ocasión.

Es verdad. Isabelle lleva una falda de tul en capas blancas y lilas, que le llega a la parte alta de los muslos, igual que la de una bailarina de ballet, y un top de terciopelo violeta a conjunto que le deja la espalda al aire. Parecería una princesa hada, con su esbelta figura y su larga cabellera negra, si no fuera por las medias de rejilla que dejan entrever algunas de sus Marcas permanentes en las piernas, y las botas de cazar demonios sin tacón, militares y de brillante charol negro, con los cordones anudados sólo hasta mitad de la caña.

—¿Sabes también que fueron inmigrantes irlandeses quienes transmitieron versiones de la tradición a América del Norte durante la Gran hambruna irlandesa?

Lo que Clary sabe de sobra es que Isabelle está intentando desviar el tema, como cada vez que surge una conversación relacionada con Simon.

—¿No te gustaría verlos? —Vuelve a preguntar, evitando intencionadamente mencionar a Simon—. No tenemos, no tienes que hablar con él. Estará en el escenario, completamente inaccesible. Seremos dos desconocidas entre el público, no llamaremos la atención.

Clary permanece un momento mirando a Isabelle, esperando una respuesta. Ella, que no se ha manchado ni con una gota de icor del demonio que acaba de matar, parece encontrar fascinantes las juntas entre adoquines de la acera.

—Bueno, tal vez tú sí que llames un poco la atención —añade para dar ánimos a su amiga.

Isabelle se manosea el pelo, colocándolo toda la melena sobre su hombro. Luego lo trenza, mientras da pataditas con la puntera de su bota a un adoquín. Sigue con los ojos fijos en la acera. Clary empieza a perder los nervios con ella.

—Tierra llamando a Isabelle. Aquí abajo hay alguien que intenta comunicarse con su alteza, señorita Lightwood —dice haciendo aspavientos con las manos frente a la cara de Isabelle, intentando captar su atención.

Por fin Isabelle alza la cabeza. Se muerde el labio inferior con tal fuerza que se lo ha dejado blanco. Es una manía reciente en la chica, igual que la de morderse la uñas, lo cual es un asco, pues como siempre las lleva muy cortas, básicamente consume pellejo. Por lo demás, ella sigue siendo igual de guay, sofisticada y perfecta que cuando la conoció, hace ya más de un año.

—Vale.

—¿Vale, qué? —inquiere Clary.

—Vale que sí —reitera Isabelle—. Vale que iremos, si tanto te importa.

Clary da saltitos sobre las puntas de los pies y nota el golpeteo del corazón contra la caja torácica, con una sonrisa en la boca. A ella también le pone nerviosa volver a ver a Simon. Aunque lo más probable es que Simon no se extrañe si la ve a ella. A menudo se acercó a la salida del Saint Xabier, provocando encontronazos intencionados con su amigo mientras duró el curso. La banda de Simon ya se encontraba promocionando su primer sencillo, pero aún no había tenido tanta repercusión como en la actualidad, no habían ascendido al estrellato, ni sonaban en la mayoría de emisoras que radian música independiente de la ciudad. Simon debía pensar que se trataba de una fan con tendencia al acoso, pero una fan al fin y al cabo, por lo que siempre se comportaba de manera correcta con ella. Era amable, e incluso en una ocasión la invitó a ir junto con el resto del grupo al Java Jones, a tomar un café y presenciar otro soporífero recital de poesía de Eric. Ese día Simon no dio ninguna muestra de acordarse de ella, ni tampoco el resto de miembros de la banda, lo cual provocó que Clary se hundiera en la miseria y la añoranza un poco más, acordándose de todas las tardes que había pasado escuchándoles ensayar o pensando nuevos nombres para la banda; recordando a Jordan, cuya existencia ellos también habían olvidado por completo.

Gastan unos minutos en tratar de ponerse en contacto con el resto de sus amigos. Ninguno está disponible: Alec y Magnus celebran esa noche no sé qué tipo de aniversario; Maia acompaña a Bat en una fiesta en el Bronx, donde el licántropo va a hacer de DJ; y Jace todavía se encuentra en el recital del Metropolitan Opera House, con Tessa Gray, deleitándose con la maravillosa música del violín de James Carstairs.

El Bowery Ballroom es un club de música en directo que se sitúa en el Lower East Side (lo pone en el panfleto), a pocas manzanas de donde se encuentran ellas dos ahora mismo, por lo que a ambas les parece buena idea caminar hasta allí. La entrada al club cuesta 30 dólares, pero Clary confía en la capacidad de persuasión de Isabelle, y en lo despampanante de su vestido a lo Cindy Lauper, para que las dejen pasar gratis. No habrá portero que se les resista. En realidad, si Simon sigue siendo el Simon de siempre, se va a caer de espaldas en cuanto la vea.

Veinte minutos después están haciendo fila frente al número 6 de Delancey St. Isabelle ha enmarcado los ojos de Clary con lápiz negro y le ha puesto rímel a sus pestañas, tras haber hecho lo propio consigo misma usando el retrovisor de un coche como espejo.

—¿Quieres? —pregunta a Clary, ofreciéndole un pintalabios rosa fucsia. Clary hace un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, aunque tiene que admitir que el resultado en Isabelle queda increíble, tanto que le dan ganas de echar mano del cuaderno de bocetos que siempre guarda en la mochila y dibujarla con carboncillo negro y lápices rosa y morado.

Como era de esperar, el portero es incapaz de resistirse a los encantos de Isabelle: una caída de párpados, un cuarto de sonrisa, y están dentro. Ni siquiera se ha percatado de que Clary también estaba allí. El sitio está tan abarrotado que no cabría un alfiler. Un humo denso recubre siluetas humanas, dificultando la visibilidad. Justo al atravesar la puerta comienzan a escucharse los graves acordes de un bajo. La muchedumbre ruge, histérica.

Isabelle abre camino, mientras personajes de toda índole, muchos de ellos disfrazados para la ocasión con caretas, pelucas y mucho latex, se repliegan como una cortina, dejándoles paso. Ese es el poder de Isabelle, aunque Clary ya ha aprendido a no sentirse como una florecilla diminuta y pisoteable cuando está junto a ella, sobre todo gracias a Jace y sus constantes halagos.

—Dame la mano —grita Isabelle para hacerse oír por encima del rugido de la muchedumbre, buscando a tientas la mano de Clary—. Si nos perdemos va a ser imposible encontrarnos entre tanta gente, y paso de quedarme sola.

Clary la agarra y nota su mano resbaladiza de sudor y tal vez, un poco temblorosa. No sabría decirlo porque su amiga aprieta demasiado fuerte. Isabelle, que nunca se asusta por nada, que ha matado mil demonios, que ha paseado su corazón frío e inexpugnable por miles de fiestas mundanas y subterráneas, está de los nervios porque va a ver a Simon después de mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera a hablar con él, sólo verlo.

Entre las dos logran abrirse un espacio a unos diez metros del escenario. Isabelle, bastante más alta que Clary, debe de tener una perspectiva fabulosa desde ese ángulo, pero ella sólo ve espaldas y cabezas y alguna peluca demasiado colorida, intuye que debido a algún disfraz. Cuando Simón empieza a cantar, la gente se queda muda. Tiene un efecto hipnótico y se hace el silencio en toda la sala. La catarsis dura un escaso momento y justo después, la muchedumbre estalla en gritos.

Clary da satitos sobre las puntas de los pies, intentando visualizar a Simon (aunque la mochila que lleva colgada a la espalda no ayude), mientras Isabelle se mantiene quieta como un bloque de piedra, respirando con pesadez, a tenor de la forma en la que sube y baja el escote del top que lleva puesto.

—Cuéntame algo de lo que pasa ahí arriba, Isabelle. No consigo ver nada —pide Clary.

—Simon —dice Isabelle, la voz le baila un poco al tratar de alzarla por encima del estruendo musical—. ¿Simon canta?

—Bueno, sí —confirma Clary—. Es un fenómeno reciente. Se le ha puesto una voz muy grave, rasgada y sexy en los últimos meses, supongo que forma parte del proceso de hacerse mayor. Simon está creciendo Izzy. ¿No los has escuchado en la radio?

—No —replica Isabelle, cortante—. Los cazadores de sombras no escuchan la radio.

—Bueno, pues yo sí, y Jace ahora también. Y no cesan de poner el último sencillo de The Mortal Instruments, el mismo que suena ahora. Van a hacerse famosos. Ya son famosos.

—Genial —murmura Isabelle con sequedad. A Clary se le fractura un poco más el corazón por ella, y por si misma —. Todavía menos a mi alcance. Pero Clary…

—¿Sí? —pregunta esta.

—¿No ves nada del escenario?

—Les veo un poco los pies. Los cables del amplificador. La converse de Simon…

Isabelle agarra a Clary de la camiseta que lleva puesta, una de Green Peace regalo de Luke, y las sitúa a ambas por delante de unos tipos enormes, con musculadas espaldas de gimnasio que estaban plantados delante de ellas. Los tipos las miran de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en las largas piernas tatuadas de Isabelle, pero no se quejan.

—Mira.

Clary se pone tan de puntillas como le resulta posible, sujetándose en el hombro de Isabelle, y estira el cuello hasta que no le da más de sí. Entonces ve a Simon, en toda su longitud, que es mucha, ya que ha crecido bastante en los últimos meses. Posiblemente ya supere el 1´80. Con el pelo más largo y rizado, sin gafas (de lo que deduce que ha empezado a usar lentillas), e increíblemente pálido. Pero no se trata de una palidez real, aunque lleve pintadas algunas venitas azules en las sienes y le caiga un hilillo de sangre por las comisuras de la boca. También lleva puesta una capa negra, roja en el interior, al estilo de la que vestía el vampiro cuentacosas de Barrio Sésamo, cubriéndole una vieja camiseta de los Sex Pistols que su amigo heredó de su hermana hace años.

—Se ha disfrazado de vampiro —dice Clary en un medio susurro, que Isabelle logra oír. Ésta la lanza una mirada significativa y esboza una ligerísima sonrisa, puede que algo triste, pero sobre todo bastante esperanzada. Llena hasta los bordes con esperanza.

* * *

><p>Simon observa al resto de miembros de la banda con un ojo, mientras con el otro mira su reflejo en un espejo de mano, y se retoca el maquillaje que amablemente le ha puesto la manager del grupo, Amanda (¡Sí, ahora tienen manager!), añadiendo unos pequeños regueros de sangre que fluyen desde las comisuras de la boca hasta casi la barbilla, con un rojo perfilador labial. Mientras presiona el lápiz sobre la piel, nota en la garganta el sabor salado y metálico de la sangre y siente la necesidad de tragar. Es raro. No es la primera vez que le ocurre.<p>

Ha sido una gran idea la de disfrazarse. A fin y al cabo, es Halloween, una fiesta que a él siempre le gustó, ya que ni es católica, ni es judía, sino para todos los públicos y religiones. Mantiene en su cabeza vagos recuerdos de su infancia, cuando su madre lo disfrazaba de momia con rollos y rollos de papel higiénico reciclado, y le permitía salir por el vecindario (si la meteorología era adversa y le daba por llover, terminaba hecho un grumo). La imagen mental que conserva de aquellos días es sumamente débil, igual que si estuviera difuminada por el tiempo. Se recuerda a sí mismo, pero el resto es un borrón. No consigue diferenciar quien iba con él o qué amigos le acompañaban. Tal vez fuera su hermana Rebecca, pero a Rebecca sí que la recuerda, siendo aún más pequeño, cogiendo su mano y sujetando con la otra una escoba (la de barrer el jardín) de bruja, y haciéndole trampas con los caramelos que iban a parar a las bolsas de cada uno de ellos. Son los años posteriores a aquello los que lo aturden, los más manchados por la mácula del tiempo, como un velo que le permite ver su imagen, pero poco más. Y lo más preocupante es que esa sensación de vacío, de que algo falla en su memoria, se prolonga hasta casi el presente, hasta hace pocos meses. A Simon le preocupa seriamente la posibilidad de sufrir una especie de Alzheimer prematuro.

Aunque no va a obsesionarse con el pasado, ya que el presente es fabuloso. Mejor que fabuloso. Su banda y él caminan directos hacia el estrellato. ¿Quién podría imaginarlo hace tan solo unos meses?

El grupo ha cambiado muchas veces de nombre, entre ellos: La Pelusa del Milenio, Conspiración Vegetal Marina, Panda Inmutable, Empanada de Mojo, Mancha Peligrosa, Lémur Dicótomo o Enema de Champagne; pero por fin parecen haber dado con el definitivo. Ahora se llaman Los Instrumentos Mortales (nombre que, por cierto, se le ocurrió a él; surgió de la nada en su cabeza), y atraviesan su etapa más oscura, y a la par, la más exitosa.

Lo cierto es que todo resulta espectacular cuando es nuevo. Y el éxito todavía es demasiado reciente como para sentirlo viejo, así que sí, todavía le gusta la sensación: incredulidad por todo lo que les está pasando, excitación extrema en cada concierto, fans, muchas fans... Lo que no sabe es si seguirá gustándole durante mucho tiempo. Una diminuta, casi insignificante, parte de su cerebro se empeña en insistir con que debería de estar en otro lugar, rodeado de otras personas y haciendo otras cosas. Y por más que intenta hacer desaparecer esa ligera molestia, esta persiste.

No obstante, segundos antes de comenzar el concierto, una vez posicionados en el escenario, instrumento en ristre, garganta aclarada, a la espera de que se alce el telón que en este caso no es más que una cortina de humo, el tiempo se fractura, se descubre intensamente vivo, con el corazón trabajando como una guillotina. La gente abarrota el local. La gente quiere escucharles tocar, y ellos quieren tocar para ellos. Es una sensación inexplicable, un subidón indefinido y embriagador, que los mete en una burbuja a todos ellos, a la banda, al público, y les conduce flotando al infinito

En el escenario puede perder la noción del tiempo. Dejar de saber lo que es presente y lo que es pasado, o lo que será el futuro. El futuro… a veces siente vértigo al pensar en él y el ritmo ascendente que llevan las cosas. Pero esto es lo que él quería, ¿no? La fama, la muchedumbre gritando su nombre, el éxito, el reconocimiento. Esto es lo que quiere. Es lo que siempre ha querido. El futuro siempre empieza ahora.

Y el ahora es la corriente eléctrica entre ellos y el público. El bajo sigue el compás de su pulso, rápido como veneno en las venas. El bombo de la batería entra después. Bombo y plato, y bajo y gritos del público; estallan en los oídos y crean un ritmo cadencioso, expectante. Simon no cuenta los segundos, ni las notas, sólo interviene con la guitarra en el momento exacto que la intuición le dice que ha de intervenir. El auditorio se les cae encima. Una pausa de un microsegundo: silencio. Y entonces incluye su voz. Otra vez silencio, fugaz igual que el aleteo de una mariposa, seguido de un aluvión de gritos coreando el himno, voces que se hacen una, un Nirvana compartido, un corazón latiendo al mismo compas. Simon está en el cielo de los mortales. Nada podría hacerlo bajar de allí arriba. Nada.

Pero algo lo hace.

Lanza la púa con la que estaba tocando la guitarra al aire una vez finalizado el tema, con la intención de regalársela a un anónimo del público (un acto de amor, ya que es una de sus púas favoritas, con la portada del disco Abbey Road, de The Beatles estampada en ella); ve como flota entre el gentío, girando sobre sí misma, cabeza tras cabeza, hasta que un brazo fino y blanco, una mano repleta de tatuajes, se eleva sobre el resto y la atrapa, con simpleza y rapidez. La mano cierra el objeto en un puño, y Simón puede intuir en la suave piel del dorso la silueta de un ojo abierto pintado en negro. Sigue la línea de la muñeca y el antebrazo, mientras se va dando cuenta de que, sin duda, la extremidad le pertenece a una chica.

Tras el primer tema, Eric suelta un discurso de introducción al concierto y presenta a los miembros del grupo. Es un agitador de masas; como animador turístico, no tendría precio. Simon vuelve a colocarse los colmillos falsos cuando Eric vocea su nombre sobre el micrófono y es su turno para saludar al agitadísimo público que abarrota la sala, pero sus ojos se posan irremediablemente en la despampanante muchacha que ha atrapado su púa en el aire. Sin tanto humo que la difumine, resulta más increíble aún. Tan perfecta que parece el dibujo de un comic manga, pero de carne y hueso, real.

_Deja de mirarla_, se ordena. Está lejos y está oscuro, pero esos ojos le desarman por completo de todas formas. Tan oscuros que al mirarlos uno puede nadar en la inmensidad, en el vacío. Tienen una delicadeza extraña, casi impenetrable. Es incapaz de apartar la vista. No ve nada más. Hay una especie de esponjoso recuerdo acechando en los bordes de su memoria, relacionado con ella, con alguien parecido a ella; esos mismos ojos, un lúgar oscuro y abrasador, pero Simon no sabe lo que es.

El resto del concierto sigue el mismo rollo, la misma dinámica. La gente disfruta y vocea la letra de cada canción con los brazos en alto o mientras bailan; ellos disfrutan tocando, están en éxtasis. Aunque se cortan de romper ningún instrumento sobre el escenario, a lo legendario grupo de rock&roll, pues aún no son tan famosos como para permitirse un equipo nuevo después de cada actuación (aunque van por el buen camino). Y Simon, Simon mantiene la mirada fija en la chica de manos y brazos tatuados, melena negra y ojos profundos como el abismo. De vez en cuando no le queda más remedio que bajar los ojos al mástil de su guitarra, para comprobar que no se equivoca de acorde, pero enseguida los vuelve a alzar, con miedo en el cuerpo por si en esas décimas de segundo ella se ha ido. Ha desaparecido y la ha perdido para siempre.

Después de varios bises y de que Eric y Matt se hayan lanzado desde el escenario para caer en brazos del público, se da por concluida la actuación. Simon regresa a toda prisa al back stage, se descuelga la guitarra, aunque se deja la capa, y se arma de valor para salir ahí fuera y decirle algo a la muchacha que le ha tenido hipnotizado todo el concierto.

Alucina bastante cuando, una vez abajo, ve que Eric y Matt se le han adelantado y han entablado conversación con ella. Con ella y con Clary, una ex compañera del St. Xabier con la que ya se ha cruzado varias veces, la cual afirma que de pequeños era muy amigos, uña y carne, algo que él no recuerda en absoluto.

Se acerca al grupito, que está al lado de la barra, con mucha precaución, tras tomar varias respiraciones profundas. Si durante el concierto tenía la adrenalina a diez mil, ahora le sube a diez mil quinientos. Sonríe, incapaz de hablar. Clary es la primera en devolverle la sonrisa, una grande, abierta y sincera, y le da la impresión de que va a echarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo. Él se siente completamente dispuesto a dejarse abrazar, siente una rara familiaridad respecto a Clary, pero al final ella se contiene, o es posible que Simon haya malinterpretado la situación. Sucede a menudo.

La morena impresionante, por su parte, no parece tan emocionada como Clary por tenerle cerca. Se muerde ambos labios, formando una línea recta con la boca, y luego esboza una suave sonrisa, efímera, que termina en cuanto ella decide bajar la cabeza y ocultarse la cara con su mata de pelo. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que la chica pudiera ser tímida. Los recuerdos falsos, porque no pueden ser de verdad, sino sueños, que parpadean sobre ella en su cabeza no son los de una chica tímida. A Simon no le queda más remedio que soltar por lo bajo una maldición. Odia a ese neurótico cerebro suyo desordenado, que le hace tener recuerdos de cosas que nunca ha vivido.

—¿Entonces vais a quedaros para la fiesta? —está diciendo Eric. Eric tiene un radar de localización para las tías buenas, razón por la cual debe de haber encontrado a ese bombón de triste mirada nada más pisar el suelo.

—¿Estamos invitadas? —pregunta Clary, dubitativa y mirándolo a él, a Simon, como si estuviera esperando su permiso y beneplácito antes de decir que sí. Esto no les pasa desapercibido a los chicos de grupo, y por supuesto, da pie al cachondeo.

Eric y Matt intercambian risitas y cuchicheos como dos adolescentes cotillas, que es lo que son, mientras Simon sigue allí, de pie, esperando que la deslumbrante dama de ojos negros se decida a volver a mirarlo. En ese momento le gustaría ser un rompecorazones al estilo Eric, un castigador de esos de: _lo siento nena fue bonito mientras duró_, y dar media vuelta. Simon el terrible, el que pone las cosas en su sitio.

El único problema es que ese no es él. Y su problema aún mayor es que de momento, su nota como conquistador/castigador, es de cero coma cero periodo, muy por debajo de la media del resto del grupo. Eric es el maestro, aunque las más de las veces se lleve calabazas de tamaños épicos, él nunca desiste, nunca se rinde, siempre al pie del cañón. Y qué decir de Matt y Kirk… si el sexo fuera deporte olímpico, ambos ganarían la medalla de oro.

Y no es que Simon no tenga pretendientes (ahora que es la décima parte de una estrella del rock), es otra cosa. Es simplemente... que no son la persona que está esperando, la que quiere, la que desea. Ha besado a algunas chicas, pero ninguno de esos besos pudo ser considerado como legendario, sublime, embriagador. Ninguno hizo que la piel se le retorciera de puro deseo. Súbito. Furioso. De película. Ninguno logró que en el cerebro se le apagara todo, excepto su boca. No fue nada de lo que acordarse a la mañana siguiente. Ni siquiera a las dos horas.

Kirk se une a la reunión al poco rato y también al cruel pitorreo general de los chicos del grupo para con él, por seguir con esa cara de pasmado. La sala se ha ido vaciando de aquellos que no tenían invitación. Sigue habiendo gente, pero no tanta y el espacio parece diáfano, incluso ha aparecido algún elemento ornamental, como calabazas de Halloween con caras, telarañas de mentira en los rincones, e incluso macetas. La discográfica se está trabajando mucho esta fiesta de presentación.

Piden una ronda de cerveza para todo el mundo. Para entonces, ya se han producido los saludos pertinentes, y Simon sabe que la chica que lo tiene loco se llama Isabelle, y también sabe que ha vuelto a mirarle. Claro que, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, él todavía no le ha dicho una palabra ¿Será que no puede sustraerse al encanto de esa mirada que le fulmina?

Obviamente no.

Salida de alguna parte, aparece Mary la tetas, nombre otorgado, de manera acertada, todo hay que decirlo, por Eric. Es la presidenta de su nuevo y flamante club de fans. Simon cree que se ha cambiado el color de pelo, o se lo ha cortado. Va a comentar algo y a hablar por fin, pero ha metido a menudo la pata en el tema peluquería femenina, así que mejor no arriesgarse. Además, no tiene ninguna intención de crear expectativas en esa muchacha, puesto que todos afirman que está colgada por él. En realidad, no quiere a ninguna tipa narcisista egocéntrica de las que ha conocido últimamente en el mundillo de la música y las discográficas, ni tampoco a alguna gruppie que no cese de darle la razón.

Clary trata de hablar con él en varias ocasiones, pero Simon es una estatúa de cera y sólo logra tartamudear monosílabos. Por su parte, Isabelle, quien aguanta la charla de Eric con pose estoica, ya lo ha mirado por lo menos en tres ocasiones, lo cual enciende una ligera llama de esperanza en su interior. Pese a que es conocedor de la cruda realidad: si sigue actuando cual idiota, tal y como lo ha hecho hasta ahora (Simon la estatua con capa e hilillos de sangre chorreándole de la boca, que bien podía haberse limpiado, ahora cae), la cosa tiene muchos números para acabar en catástrofe. Aun así no puede apartar los ojos de ella. Está lleno de un anhelo sin nombre.

Decide apartarse del grupo para reflexionar y buscar algo por encima de la cerveza en la escala etílica. Se bebe la primera copa igual que si acabara de atravesar el desierto del Kalahari, deseoso de hacer gala de lo glorioso y simpático que se pone al beber. Da un par de vueltas más por la habitación. Luego agarra un vasito de una bandeja que hay sobre una repisa. Los vasos pequeños suelen contener cosas bastante más potentes que los vasos grandes. No le importa, está lanzado. Ese nuevo mejunje es puro veneno y le baja por la garganta igual que si fuera agua hirviendo. Contiene una mueca. No quiere parecer un blandengue delante de Isabelle. Además, ahora es una estrella de rock, debería aprender a beber chupitos de esos como si fueran limonada, si pretende encajar en el mundillo.

Reúne el valor suficiente para volver a acercarse. Aquí va a arder Troya, se dice. O eso, o arde él, junto al fuego que ella suelta por los ojos. Parece que ella ya le ha dado a Eric unas viles calabazas y ahora se encuentra un poco apartada del grupo. Eric ha sido lo bastante listo como para desistir y centrarse en un objetivo más seguro, Mary la tetas, que por lo visto les quiere a todos por igual.

Medita Simon, si será mejor un acercamiento despreocupado y sin riegos o entrar directamente a matar. Da un par de pasos en su dirección, luego vacila y se queda quieto. Dios, que buena está. Sus labios tienen pinta de saber a piruleta de fresa, una de esas con forma de corazón, de lo más comestibles. Su pelo es larguísimo, de un negro espectral, sus ojos de fuego y tinta turbia. Tiene una pinta deliciosa, de mírame y no me toques, pero indudablemente deliciosa, junto a esa maceta ornamental que hay tras ella.

Siempre puede jugársela a cara o cruz. Rasca en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, pero está seco. ¿Qué estrella de rock lleva dinero encima? ¿Para qué hacerlo, si todo el mundo está dispuesto a invitarte?

Simón reúne agallas y se decanta por entrar a degüello. Aquí o se desata la puta tormenta, o no se desata nada, piensa. Ni hablar de chubascos dispersos. Isabelle está para comérsela mil veces seguidas. Merece la pena el esfuerzo. Isabelle es un diez como una casa.

Le apetece decir lo que piensa pero a lo bestia, sin filtros. Algo como: _Te necesito. Necesito besarte. Quiero que estés conmigo. Aquí, ahora y para siempre_. El alcohol ayuda un rato a toda esa insensatez. Pero lo cierto es que acaba de conocerla y no puede sonar a capullo enamorado ya desde el principio. Aunque cree que lo está. Siente que la quiere con cada poro de piel. Que la ha querido desde siempre, o al menos desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo cual es una chorrada de las épicas, dado que no la conoce. ¿O tal vez sí? ¿O tal vez se ha intoxicado con tanto humo durante el concierto e imagina cosas?

Se le pasan por la cabeza una docena de cosas que podría decir o hacer, pero al final, lo que dice es:

—¿Isabelle? —con voz, tensa, quebrada, letal. Inmediatamente después, cuando ella gira la cabeza para mirarlo y su mirada sí que resulta letal de verdad, piensa en retirarse y sálvese quien pueda—. Tú y yo… ¿nos conocemos de algo? —Está pisando arenas movedizas. Lo siente, lo nota. Tal vez se ha enrollado con ella y no se acuerda. Tal vez eso sea absolutamente imposible. Una chica así no se le iba a olvidar. Jamás.

—Hmm. No… no lo creo —afirma ella, dudando, pero al segundo parece ganar seguridad—. Te aseguro que no hay posters ni autógrafos tuyos adornando la pared de mi cuarto.

En ese momento sueña con hacerse humo. Está claro que la ha subestimado con lo de la timidez. Esa chica tiene el carácter de un león; la negrura de sus ojos, lo hunde y lo sumerge de nuevo en el abismo. El alcohol esta vez se empeña en no ayudar. ¿Dónde está el Simon glorioso y encantador cuando de verdad se le necesita?

Puede que aquello sea su primera experiencia con el amor a primera vista. Debería de hacer lo imposible por salir indemne, en lugar de acabar más hundido que el Titanic. A veces se ha preguntado cómo sería cuando llegara el amor. ¿Qué pinta tendría? ¿Sería de usar y tirar o de lavar y guardar?

Aunque bien pensado… ¿quién quiere una relación de mierda que te derrita el cerebro? Simon Lewis no. Simon es un hombre de mundo, desenvuelto. Simon Lewis a veces se siente el rey del mambo. Pero esta noche está claro que no es su noche. En retrospectiva, era evidente. Por otro lado, tal vez no esté tan buena y sea cosa suya. La primera víctima del amor es la objetividad, de eso no cabe duda. Por no mencionar que ya es obvio que ella pasa de él olímpicamente, mejor una retirada a tiempo y evitar la masacre.

Derrotado, asume que tendrá que dejar que el tiempo se lleve a Isabelle donde quiera que el tiempo se lo lleva todo. Quemar sus escasos recuerdos de ella, los reales y los que sólo ha imaginado.

Además, quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere, así que la va a mandar a paseo y sanseacabó, si es que ella no lo manda antes a paseo a él.

Pero Isabelle tiene una expresión dubitativa en la cara mientras lo sigue mirando, como si no se fiara de él, pero a la vez, tampoco quisiera mandarlo a hacer gárgaras tan de buenas a primeras. Permanecen en silencio un buen rato, mirándose: Isabelle de hielo, Simon de roca que se resquebraja por dentro, aunque finja no hacerlo.

Entonces, justo cuando está a punto de tirar la toalla, la chica esboza una sombra de sonrisa. Y Simon tarda cero coma un segundos en convencerse de que todo lo anterior (él, comportándose como un gilipollas; ella, enviándolo a paseo expeditivamente), no ha sido más que el prólogo. Que en realidad todos somos capaces de ser lo mejor que podemos ser. De pronto, lo que para muchos sería una crisis, para él, para Simon, se transforma en una oportunidad. Porque siempre fue un optimista, en el fondo, y no va a tirar por la borda años de ver la botella medio llena por un mísero momento crítico.

_Conservemos la cabeza fría y la sangre helada_, se dice a sí mismo sin usar palabras. Tampoco es de recibo sacar la artillería pesada nada más llegar. Lo mejor será adoptar una actitud amable, pero de casual indiferencia hacia su potencial enamorada. No tiene mejor idea que pedir a Matt, que anda por allí cerca, uno de sus cigarrillos.

—Eh, Matt —le dice—. ¿Me pasarías uno de esos?

Matt le pone cara rara, pero le pasa un pitillo y un encendedor, e Isabelle le frunce el ceño, expectante. Simon lo enciende con diligencia e inhala profundamente. Después Simon tose como una vieja, pues el tabaco no es lo suyo.

_Todo sea por la causa_, piensa, inhalando otra vez.

En esta ocasión suelta el humo entre abruptas vaharadas de toses, que van a parar directas a la cara de Isabelle. Ella, espantada, se aparta tanto de tóxico humo del cigarrillo como de Simon, agitando las manos para dispersar la humareda. Como las toses no cesan, ella acaba por sentir lástima y se vuelve a aproximar, dándole palmaditas en la espalda con una mano, mientras con la otra lanza al suelo el arma homicida de Simon, para luego pisotearlo con saña usando una de sus botas.

Madre de Dios. A Simon hasta esas botas negras y brillantes le resultan familiares.

Finalizada, unos minutos después, la brusca acometida de toses que se ha auto-provocado, no tiene ni idea de cómo arreglar semejante desbarajuste. Aunque mirado por el lado bueno, Isabelle se le ha acercado un poco más, e incluso diría que está pestañeando lágrimas. Lágrimas calientes, de risa, mientras mantiene una mano sobre su espalda.

Clary y Kirk también se le acercan. Simon intuye que le va a caer un rapapolvo por fumar y montar la de dios en el proceso. No quiere convertir la fiesta en el festival de las broncas, así que en un instante de lucidez, y recordando que hace un rato decidió lanzar al viento la prudencia, agarra la mano de Isabelle y se la lleva más allá de la maceta.

Aunque parezca increíble, ella se deja arrastrar. Una vez lejos del mundanal ruido, Simon cierra los ojos. ¿O los ha tenido cerrados todo este tiempo de peligro no acercarse a tendido eléctrico de alta tensión? Y por alguna razón inexplicable y probablemente ridícula, repite las mismas desafortunadas palabras de hace un rato.

—Isabelle —dice con los ojos cerrados—. Isabelle —vuelve a repetir al abrirlos, porque ella sigue allí, no ha huido—. ¿De verdad que no nos conocemos?

Ella parpadea una lágrima, igual que lo hizo al presenciar su atragantamiento, pero esta vez no parece estar riendo. Esta vez arrastra maquillaje de ojos junto ella mientras resbala por su mejilla. Simon no sabe a dónde mirar. Alza la cabeza y ve un reloj de pared, un adorno curioso para un club de fiestas. Son las doce, medianoche. La hora mágica de las brujas y de los encuentros amorosos y clandestinos. Eso le da fuelle para continuar.

—No puede ser que nunca nos hayamos visto antes de hoy, porque yo siento que sí —le dice—. Siento que nos conocíamos. Siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces ella lo besa. Y esta vez sí. Esta vez la piel se le retuerce de puro deseo. Súbito y furioso. Todo en el cerebro se le apaga, y nada más puede llegarle a importar. Nada, excepto su boca.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **_¿qué? Tenía que ser algo dulce, según las reglas del juego, y sucede en Halloween, lo cual también se adapta a las normas. Lo he escrito rápido porque tal vez también quiera participar con truco. ¿Lo habéis leído? ¿Algo que comentar? (espero que sí)._

.


End file.
